Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein - Córka potwora Frankensteina i jego narzeczonej. Dziewczyna jest nowym potworem w Monster High, ma tylko 15 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha, czasem jest niezgrabna, a jej szwy puszczają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek, nie wie wiele o życiu i typowych nastoletnich rzeczach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała, np. gdy zobaczyła, że Manny zaczepia nowego Jacksona przyszła mu z pomocą. Łatwo się ekscytuje, szczególnie gdy ma poznać rzecz z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia (ma dopiero 15 dni). Relacje Rodzina W ksiażce poznajemy jej rodziców - Viktora i Vivekę. Dowiadujemy się też że jej dziadkiem był doktor Frankenstein. Jej babcia miała na imię Frannie. Przyjaciele Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Jej dobrą kumpelą jest Lagoona Blue. Zwierzak thumb|left|130px|Watzit Piesek Watzit. Nie wiadomo z czego się składa, ale jego instrukcja obsługi ma 10 stron. W książce posiada 5 "błyszczurów" . Są to szczury laboratoryjne które Frankie posypała brokatem. Miłość Frankie jest rozdarta między Jacksonem Jekyllem, a Wyczesem Hyde'm, którzy potem okazują się jedną i tą samą osobą. W książkach jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Klasyczny potwór Frankenstein - wg. książki Mary Shelley monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się go i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Stroje Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach Frankie Steinnnnn.jpg|Oficjalny art Basic Frankie ma zielono - czarną sukienkę w kratkę z siatkowanymi rękawami. Siatkowany jest też dół sukienki. Na brzuchu znajduje się czarny pasek ze srebrną błyskawicą i brylancikami. Z pasa zwisa mały łańcuszek. Sukienka ma biały kołnierzyk na którym umocowany jest czarny krawat z brylancikami i dużą srebrną czaszką. W ręce dziewczyna trzyma czaro-czerwoną marszczoną torebkę ze znakiem Monster High. Buty dziewczyny są w czarno białe paski. Na ręce ma 2 srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską. Jej paznokcie są czerwone. Śruby Frankie są srebrne lecz lalka ma białe. Kolczyki są niebieskie w kształcie czaszki Monster High. Frankie ma czarno białe włosy ze spiętą grzywką do tyłu. Powieki ma pomalowane na fioletowo, za to usta są czerwone. 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach Dawn of the Dance Ma krótką sukienkę bez rękawów, która jest czarno biała. Paski na sukience przypominają pioruny. Sunkienka jest krótka. Frankie ma różowe skórzane bolerko z bufiastymi rękawkami. W ręce Frankie trzyma kopertówkę w różne wzory np. szwy. Lalka posiada jeszcze różowe kabaretki i buty na koturnie. Jeden but Frankie jest srebrny, drugi za to czarny. Na szyi Frankie widnieje naszyjnik z obwódką śruby. Usta ma różowe, bardzo rzucające się w oczy. Powieki są niebieskie. Kolczyki są w kształcie niebieskich piorunów. Do zestawu Frankie dodana jest jeszcze komórka z niebiekim wyświetlaczem. Comic Con Exclusive - San Diego Comic Con Lalka jest taka jak Basic, ale czarno biała. 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka frankie gloom beach ............................jpg Gloom Beach Strój Frankie jest jednoczęściowy i wzorzysty. Są na nim desenie takie jak: paski, pioruny, kratka itp. Buty są bez koturny i obcasa. Mają za to zakończenie w kształcie pioruna. Make up-morskie usta i niebieskie powieki. Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy i z jednego boku spięte niebieską, piorunową spinką. Do zestawu Frankie ma jeszcze podłużną czarną torebkę z kolorowymi uchwytami. Scream Uniform Frankie ma tradycyjny strój potworniarki. Na pasie jednak ma 3 szwy w kolorze niebieskim. Buty też ma identyczne. Ma jeszcze niebieską bransoletkę z piorunem i megafon w kształcie czaszki Monster High. 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art School's Out Frankie ma rozpuszczne włosy i spiętą fikuśnie grzywkę na bok.Ma ciemno czerwone usta i ciemno różowe powieki.z czarnej kraciastej koszulki wystaje biały kołnierz.Rękawy są niebieskie.Frankie ma szary pasek z małym piorunem.Na ręce ma srebrną bransoletkę.Spódnica jest niebieska w kratkę i na dole rozpięta.Buty są czarne zapinane na 2 klamerki. 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Classroom Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Ma pomalowane na stalowo oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Dziewczyna ma T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebieskie i białe z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce ma zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieską bransoletkę z czarnym szwem. Frankie ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Lalka ma czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do Frankie dołączona jest szafka i dodatki. 18f3f7eb000ea5774f4cdf76-1-.jpg|Lalka 20120108213823!Frankie stein day at the maul by shaibrooklyn-d4fdswh-1-.png|Oficjalny art Day at the Maul Frankie ma włosy zebrane w kucyk. Jej oczy pomalowane są na niebiesko, a usta na turkusowo. Kolczyki są czarne, w kształcie błyskawic. Sukienka lalki jest niebieska w czerwono-białą kratkę. Na sukienkę nałożone jest srebrne bolerko z czerwonym zapięciem i paskiem w tych samych kolorach. Frankie ma czarne legginsy w biały lub czerwono-niebieski (w zestawie tylko z ubraniami) wzorek. Na nogach ma trampki. Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9190 frankie-stein1-1-.jpg|Lalka 10.jpg|Oficjalny Art Sweet 1600 Frankie jest uczesana w wysokiego kucyka. We włosach ma błyszczące nitki. Ubrana jest w sukienkę - bombkę w kolorze niebieskim. Jej buty zdają się być "zszyte". Ma trzy czarne bransoletki. Sukienka ma dwie warstwy, a pod spodem siatkę. Jej cień do oczu jest koloru niebieskiego, a usta czerwonego. 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 429px-24.jpg|W odcinkach Dead Tired Frankie ma białą bluzkę z niebieskim piorunem, czarno - białe spodnie z piorunami w także w kolorze niebieskim. Spodnie są za kolana, do łydki, a bluzka jest na ramiączkach, co odsłania szwy dziewczyny. Włosy ma upięte w kucyk na boku, a grzywka jest rozpuszczona. Usta są pomalowane kolorem pomiędzy różowym a czerwonym, powieki są jasnoróżowe. htyg.jpg Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko obcięte włosy.Jej fryzurę można nazwać stylowym "bobem"(rodzaj ułożenia fryzury).Ma na sobie staniczek i pareo w chmurki ze srebrnymi piorunami. Dół stroju kąpielowego jest w srebrnym kolorze i jest przyczepiony na nakrętkę.Cała Frankie jest czarno-szaro-biała. Wygląda pięknie i olśniewająco. W przyszłości ukaże się też kolorowa wersja Frankie. Galeria 10.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 3xfrankie.png 429px-24.jpg A44063b741.jpeg FraJksHlt2.PNG Frankie.jpg Frankie.png FrankieOldSchool.png Frankie DOTD.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg Frankie i Manny .jpg Frankiee.jpg Hjfvj.png Lagoona i gil.png MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png Steinowka.jpg Noga Frankie.JPG|Noga Frankie Stein z bliska frankiebook.jpg|Frankie w książce. Py7mvo1r.jpg Frankie Stein 53.png 027-6.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Ghouls Rule3.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 1.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 2.PNG FSo.PNG 18.png 7sdfsdfsdfds.png 31.png 25.png Photo-22.jpg Frankie ghouls rule.jpg 7bf67d3a00174a594ea6c145.jpg 5419070051_a9835979ef.jpg bb0f584b0baaa218.jpg 697c8de429.jpg 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg Mh8.jpg 34567yu8.JPG Frankie sweet.jpg Frankie z tatą.jpg Bez tytułuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.png|Frankie i Abbey Mh.png|Abbey i Frankie - Zmartwione Fankie.PNG|To szyje! fs.PNG|Jej! imagesb.jpg Ciekawostki *Jej oczy są dwukolorowe. *Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi ostry makijaż, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. *Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się. *Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco". *Niektórzy nie wiedzą z kim chodzi Frankie, ale w książce chodzi z Brettem, a w filmikach z nikim. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Frankenstein Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Why do Ghouls Fall in Love Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Zwierzątka Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Holt Hyde Kategoria:Brett Redding Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bekka Madden